youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Lueroi
Ambrose Strohman (born: ), better known online as Lueroi, is a YouTube Gamer who focuses on Pokémon Gameplays or Walkthroughs. Lueroi's first video was posted on June 7, 2008, 8 days after he had started his YouTube channel. Many of his first videos consisted mainly of him recording WiFi battles on Pokémon Diamond/Pearl. Shortly after, Lueroi started recording his first walkthrough for Pokémon Pearl. As a beginner, he did not use a DS recorder for the whole walkthrough, but he got one around the 3rd episode of his second walkthrough, Pokémon Leaf Green. Many fans considered Lueroi to have grew out of Pokémon, dead or in jail, but after two years, he came back with his video titled "A Face to face with Lueroi". Lueroi first stopped making videos on February 12, 2014, Lueroi fans believed that he got arrested, as there where mugshots that had the exact name as Lueroi does on his Facebook account, but Lueroi has not yet admitted to being arrested. On Lueroi's Facebook page, he states that he will be starting his X and Y walkthrough soon, although he has not started yet. He also seems to have cut off all of his social media and has not been active anywhere on social media for months. However, on November 8, 2015, he posted on his Twitter account that he will upload a new video soon. Lueroi's upload schedule shifts through different Pokémon Walkthroughs. For example, he posted his Pokémon Blue Walkthrough every Saturday and Sunday. Unfortunately, when he tried to record Episode 33 of his walkthrough for Pokémon Blue, his game file got corrupted and everything had been deleted. After that, Lueroi decided to discard the walkthrough and continue on to Pokémon X and Y. On January 31, 2016, Lueroi uploaded a video after almost a two year hiatus explaining why he was so inactive. He told his viewers that he was inactive due to a combination of school, not enough time and not having the passion to upload videos anymore. The only time fans saw his face, was in his video "A Face to face with Lueroi" which was very popular and got a whopping 177,000 views. Walkthroughs Here are all the Walkthroughs Lueroi has recorded in his time (Ordered from oldest to newest): *Pokemon Pearl (Finished) *Pokemon Leaf Green (Finished) *Pokemon Sapphire (Finished) *Pokemon Brown (Incomplete/Discarded) *Pokemon HeartGold / SoulSilver (Finished) *Pokemon Black & White (Finished) *Pokemon Platinum (Incomplete/Discarded) *Pokemon Black and White 2 (Finished) *Pokemon Blue (Incomplete/Discarded) *Pokémon'' Alpha Sapphire (On-Going/Incomplete) *Pokémon ''Moon (On-Going) *Pokémon Crystal (Planning) Non-Walkthroughs *Pokemon Brown (Incomplete/Discarded) *1 Year Anniversary: Ultimate Elite Four Challenge *Pokemon Black / White Gym + Elite Four Battles (Incomplete/Discarded) Trivia * Lueroi's real name is Ambrose, his surname was unknown until fans found his personal Facebook,Twitter and Linkedlin where it was revealed that it was Strohman. * Lueroi's face was a controversial subject which he used to joke about. Claiming on April 1 he would reveal his face this turned out to be false. However it has since being discovered by the aforementioned "fans". * He is associated with Planet Poké. * Lueroi had occasionally created vlogs and videos about him doing magic tricks. * He Left Planet Poke After a Fight With Super Skarmory * Pokemon Brown was Lueroi's first and currently only Playthrough and rom hack played on his channel. * On Lueroi's Twitter , he posted that he would kickstart a Pokémon Crystal Walkthrough. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers